Ghost in the Lair
by StoriesOfANobody
Summary: There's a paranormal phenomenon in the Lair! A troublesome poltergeist has invaded and is pestering the team! (Warning: poor attempts at humor and utter nonsense.)


**A/N: I'm reverting back to my nonsense writing style for this one. Hope you get a laugh out of this craziness.**

Leo was sitting in the dojo one day when suddenly something hit him in the head. He yelped.

"Who did that?" He said, angry that someone interrupted his meditating.

"Who did what?" Mikey said, poking his head in the room. Leo picked up the comic book that hit him and looked at it.

"Somebody threw my Space Heroes comic at me," he looked at Mikey suspiciously. "Mikey..."

"It wasn't me, bro! I was playing Sumo Warriors when I heard you yell!" Mikey defended. Leonardo frowned in thought.

"Well then who could've thrown it? I was the only one in the dojo. Don's in his lab, Karai and April are topside, and Raph is napping."

"I did!" Cried a voice from the ceiling. The brothers looked up to see a ghostly figure floating above them.

"I am the box ghost come to haunt you!"

"Oh no!" Cried Mikey. His scream brought the two other brothers rushing to the dojo. Don skidded to a stop, Raphael tripping over. They ended up in a pile on the floor.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Donnie said worriedly. Mikey whimpered and pointed to the poltergeist.

"A ghost? That's scientifically impossible!"

A newspaper hit Donnie in the face.

"Mmmhm, and tell me on a scale of one to ten, how real did that feel?" The ghost said. Donatello glared.

Raphael stood up and brought out his sais. "I don't care how impossible he is, Imma beat the ectoplasm out of him for hurting my little brother!"

The ghostly figure shrieked girlishly and dove through the wall. Leo scowled.

"Raph! Now we don't know where he is!"

"Well, sorry for getting rid of him, Mister Ghost Magnet," the red banded turtled sassed back. Leo fumed.

"Just because one ghost happened to show up in the dojo while I was meditating doesn't mean I'm a ghost magnet," he said. Two more wisps swooped out of the ceiling and circled Leo. They cheerfully prodded him.

"Ow! Hey, watch where you put your hands!" Leonardo protested, trying to slash the untouchable enemy. The two ghost girls giggled before disappearing.

Raphael crossed his arms and looked at his flushed brother. Mikey taunted, "Haha, Leo got fondled by ghost girls! Oh, wait till your girlfriend gets back."

Leo blushed. "Mikey! Don't you dare tell Karai!" He snapped.

Mikey and Donatello looked over his shoulder and their eyes grew wide. Raphael smirked.

"Tell me what, Leonardo?" Karai said in a dangerous tone. She tossed the pizza box to Michelangelo. Raphael and Mikey left to the kitchen, arguing over who got first slice.

Leo turned and stammered, "U-uh, well, that t-there's a ghost in the lair, of course! N-nothing else, dear!"

Karai shot him a disbelieving look. "Ghost aren't real, baka."

Donnie interrupted by clearing his throat. They both looked at him.

"While I agree with Miwa, I managed to capture the entire encounter on the security cameras. Seeing as Mikey's not smart enough to conceive a prank of this velocity and being as all four of us witnessed the poltergeists, the probability of a ghost haunting the Lair has increased by 63.7%. I can show you video if you want," Don said. Karai gave a nod and Donnie pulled up the video on his T-phone.

"Well...I guess nothing's impossible anymore," She said after the first part of the video was over. Donnie cut off the feed right before the two wisps entered. Leo looked relieved.

"Hello, hottie!" Said the ghost. It circled Karai then swooped over their heads, laughing maniacally. Leonardo drew his swords.

"Hey! No one flirts my girlfriend except me!" He shouted, lunging towards the ghost. His swords went right through and came out the other side covered in green slime. Leo whined. "Man, and I just cleaned them."

The ghost whooped. It raced out of the room again, cackling as Leo chased it.

Don pulled out a pad of paper and starting analyzing the poltergeist. Karai absently leaned on him as she watched the ghost evade her boyfriend.

"He does realize that he can't physically hit the ghost, right?" She said, watching Leo erratically slice at thin air. Donnie didn't look up from his notepad.

"Give him a minute."

Leonardo crashed into a wall that the ghost simply phased through. He landed on his shell, whimpering and mumbling to himself.

"Stupid flirtatious ghost...not fair...Captain Ryan never had to deal with this..."


End file.
